


Lust At First Bite | Vampire!Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛hey could you do a smut hank x reader  or antonio x reader smut where they are celebrating halloween at someone's house and they play seven minutes in heaven  and the reader , either hank or antonio get put in the closet together and things escalate from there. if you do antonio i think it would be sexy if antonio was a vampire. I'm not sure about hank.  i know this isn't on your prompts but....❜❜-Mary_NewboundsPairings: Vampire!Antonio Dawson x ReaderFeaturing: Antonio Dawson, Y/n (Reader)Summary: Things get heated between y/n and Antonio while playing seven minutes in heaven.WARNINGS: smut, sex, 18 +, supernatural themes, errors probably.Word Count:740A/N: Got a Antonio Dawson or Chicago P.D. request? Send it in.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 2





	Lust At First Bite | Vampire!Antonio Dawson

Antonio arched his eyebrow slightly. Staring at you intently. Making you bite your bottom lip. A pool of wetness forming down below. Clenching your thighs together to try and relieve the dull ache. Not that it worked.

Breathing spiking up a bit, as both of you continued to stare at each other.

Antonio lowered his head towards yours. His warm breath fanning your lips making you horny. Eyes still locked with your eyes.

His hand touching your jawline softly. Making your breath hitch, as well as your heart rate speed up. Wetting your lips.

Antonio continued to stare deeply into your eyes. His tongue poking out of his mouth. Wetting his bottom lip a bit. Before his tongue went back into his mouth.

His eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips against yours gently. Making your eyes flutter closed, as your heart rate sped up a bit. His other hand gently holding your waist. Pulling you closer to him. Bodies pressed together. Your hands holding the back of his head.

Moaning into the kiss. Hands wandering down each other’s bodies stripping each other’s costumes off, as well as undergarments. Leaving both of you stark naked in front of each other.

Antonio’s eyes were dark with lust. As he gazed at your body. Eyes looking at each other hungrily. His erection growing more.

He grabbed your jawline with such force it knocked the breath out of you. Pushing you backwards until your back hit the closet wall. Making you let out a grunt. Grinding his body against yours. The tip of his cock pressing against your inner thigh, making you moan.

His left hand left your jawline. His hand trailing down your sides, then grabbing his shaft. Lining it up with your entrance. Pulling away from the kiss. Searching your eyes looking for any signs of discomfort or regret. You nodded your head up and down. Making Antonio give smile.

His smile turned into a mischievous smile as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down your slick wet folds making you moan. Hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Antonio moved his shaft up and down your slick wet folds, teasing you a few more times before penetrating into you. Making you gasp louder. Fingernails digging into his shoulders. Antonio’s hands on either side of you.

Antonio pressed you against the wall with every thrust. Hitting your g-spot with every thrust. Intense waves of pleasure coursing through your veins. Resting your feet on the back of his knees.

Resting his head in the crook of your neck. He felt his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs, as he heard the blood flow in your veins. Dark veins appearing under his eyes, as the blood pumps forcefully through them. Not that you noticed your eyes were closed shut. Mouth a gap, as Antonio picked up speed. Using his vamp speed. Your wall clenching around his shaft with every thrust.

Soft moans as well as skin on skin echoing throughout the room.

You were on cloud nine. Whole-body trembling with pleasure. The familiar sensation forming in the pit of your stomach. Toes curling as your orgasm washed over you.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me, come on my cock.” He purred into your ear. Making you come on his cock. Moaning his name.

Antonio thrusted into you a few more times, his cock convulsing as his climax rippled through his body. His warm seed spilling into you. mixing with your juices.

He lazily thrusted into you a few more times before pulling out. Making you whimper. Antonio’s hands moved to your waist. Gripping it roughly. As he kissed the crook of your neck. His canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs, poking his inner cheek. Dark veins appearing under his eyes, as the blood pumps forcefully through them. He felt the hungry getting stronger and stronger, he couldn’t fight it anymore. He opened his mouth. Biting your neck, his canine teeth piercing through your skin, making you let out a pained gasp, eyes going wide with panic. Antonio held your waist tightly in a death-like grip. Sucking on your blood. The warm liquid going down his throat. The taste had him hooked and in a daze. While you screamed. Trying to get free of him but failing. One of his hands slipped away from your waist to the nape of your neck, gripping it tightly, drinking until you went limp against him…


End file.
